


Make You Miss Me

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Music [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Harry is so forgiving, Harry writes a song about Louis, Louis is afraid of love, M/M, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis, Only mentions and glimpses of Liam Zayn and Niall, break ups, tHIS IS SO SHORT, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has never been one for relationships, so it's no surprise when he breaks up with the Harry Styles. What is a surprise is how much he misses him. He's never been hung up on a boy. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Louis misses Harry after they breakup and Harry writes a song to make it worse (or better really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is pretty short. It was just a random one I decided to write. The song is Make You Miss Me by Sam Hunt (my baby!!) so give it a listen. All of the songs I use in this series (except 1) are country. I'm horrible, I need to expand my horizon. Well I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think!

**You hear a new song, and it's your favorite  
And pretty soon you'll be changing the station  
And all your old shoes are looking brand new  
They wanna be worn but they never get the chance too  
Heavy into everything  
Ready for the next thing  
To catch your eye for a while then you're over it  
You change your mind on it  
Soon as the shines gone  
Like you always do, you don't know it yet but**

 

_Trouble in Paradise?_   
_It's been two weeks since Harry Styles left London in tears. He just touched down and returned home yesterday, and we seem to have found the reason to Mr. Styles leaving so randomly. We all remember his adorably cute (non famous) boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, don't we? Well I'm here to break some hearts and piece back some that were broken....the ‘Larry Stylinson’ duo is no longer together. It seems that Louis called things off with Styles two weeks ago and Harry jetted to LA to deal with the heartbreak. They had been together for five months and it seemed everything was going good. We here at Sugarscape are a little upset about the split. We really adored Louis and the fact that he was just a normal guy dating a big time celebrity. We wish both of them the best on their now separate journey. Maybe they will find each other again (we can only hope)._

 

Louis groans before sighing. He clicks out of the article and then out of Twitter before locking his phone. He saw news of Harry returning back to London and got a bit curious. They included a few pictures of him arriving at the airport and he was looking good. Not heartbroken. This is why Louis doesn't do long relationships. It's always perfect and exciting for the first few weeks, sometimes for the first few months, but then it just dies. At least for Louis it does. Things get boring, you start fighting. It's just better to get out sooner than later. Relationships are like a new song. You love it, but then you play it too much so when it comes on the radio, you have to change it. Harry and him started good, they started so good.

 

(Six months ago)

 

“Can I help you find anything?” Louis asks the tall boy looking at the cds. The boy turns to look at him and Louis is blushing immediately. He's gorgeous. Not only is he tall, but he's got green eyes and long brown curly hair. He's dressed in a way Louis is sure only he could pull off.

“I was actually just looking at this,” the boy chuckles and holds up a cd. Louis’ eyes flick from his face to the cd and he pauses. He steps forward a bit and looks more carefully at the cd. He looks at the name Harry Styles and then to the man stood in front of him. “It's my first cd. Kind of feels not real,” Harry Styles laughs. Louis smiles at the sound and looks back up at him.

“That's amazing, congrats.” He's heard plenty about Harry Styles. He took the United Kingdom and America by storm after winning the X-Factor as a solo artist a little under a year ago. He heard the news when he was rumored to be a dad. He heard the news when the twenty two year old came out as gay. He heard the news of him completing and planning to release a new album. He's even heard a song by Harry, Don't Let Me Go, it's on his iPod because he liked it so much. He just happened to not be able to recognize the boy.

“Thanks,” Harry smiles before looking back at the cd.

“That's the only one left,” Louis points out. No wonder so many girls have been running in and out of the store, snatching cds off the shelves. He's almost tempted to snatch the one out of Harry’s hand and run. He's met Harry Styles, he could have the cd that he touched himself and go home and listen to it.

“Yeah,” Harry’s dimples are so deep, “I can't believe any of this. I never imagined this.” He's staring at the cd and he shakes his head, setting it back on the shelf.

“You should buy it. It's your first cd and it's the last one,” Louis reaches and grabs it, holding it to Harry, “even if you never open and listen to it. It's kind of important.”

“What if someone comes in and wants to buy it and they can't because I've taken the last one?” Harry frowns at the thought. God bless this boy's heart.

“They can go to a different store, or wait the two days it will take for us to get out next shipment of them.” Harry nods slowly and reaches to take it from Louis. Their fingers brush making Louis flush. Harry thanks him and falters when his phone goes off. He pulls it from his back pocket and reads the text.

“It's from my manager, I'm wanted at my house,” Harry explains. Louis nods and smiles,

“Well it was nice meeting you.”

“You as well,” he frowns, “I never got your name.”

“Louis...Tomlinson,” he adds his last name in after thought.

“It was nice meeting you Louis Tomlinson, thanks for listening to me ramble.”

“It was a pleasure,” Louis chuckles and waves when Harry starts walking backwards to leave.

Later when Louis got home from work and was showered and finally in bed he read the notifications from Twitter and found that Harry Styles had followed him, along with a few thousand random girls. He follows Harry back and blushes in thought of Harry searching his name in Twitter until her found Louis.

 

\--

 

(Present time)

They started sending messages over Twitter when Harry started a conversation some random day, and then it moved to texts. Eventually they were going out and Louis made it official by asking Harry to be his boyfriend. Things were different. He's never dated someone famous and choosing Harry to be his first was probably a bad idea. Harry is very famous, they were never alone and there were always rumors going on about their relationship including Harry cheating (it was never true), but it was still good. So good. Harry treated Louis like a prince. He was so sweet and he made sure to see Louis every chance he got. They were inseparable for the longest time because Harry didn't have to jet off any where. He got to stay with Louis and just do radio interviews and a few tv interviews to promote his album. When he had to go, chances are Louis went with him. Louis had never fallen so hard in his life. He was so far gone for Harry and it was terrifying.

Things started getting bad when Louis started to get scared. It was around the time Harry was needed all over the place. He'd be in New York City one day and then needed in Los Angeles the next. They were seeing less of each other and Louis was starting to ignore Harry’s calls and prolonging answering his texts. If he was in love with Harry, he wasn't sure he could handle not seeing him. Harry was going on a world tour soon, how could Louis handle being away from him that long?

So they started fighting a lot. The honeymoon stage had passed and Harry was starting to get mad at Louis. The shine in their relationship was losing its brightness.

 

  
(Two weeks ago)

Louis sits up from where he is sitting on his couch when he hears the front door open and slam shut. Harry is storming into the living room then.

“Oh, you're home,” Louis is surprised to see Harry. He's been in New York for four days and Louis wasn't expecting him home so soon.

“Yeah, I'm home and you would know that if you would answer my calls and texts! What the fuck is going on Louis? This has been going on for a month now! What did I do?”

“Nothing!” Louis stands and assures quickly, “nothing Harry, you're perfect.”

“Then what is going on? Why are you ignoring me?” It falls silent as Louis tries to find words to explain what is going on. “I'm fucking in love with you Louis, and you can't even tell me what's going on.” Louis steps back at the confession and he shakes his head.

“Don't say that, please don't say that.”

“Don't tell you that I'm in love with you? Are you serious Louis? It's been five months and I thought you were falling for me too! I've been waiting for you to tell me, but instead you've been distant.” Louis’ heart is racing and breaking. “I thought I was different.”

“You are!”

“No, I'm not. I knew I should have stayed away from you when you told me you get bored easily. You told me that you have never been in love and I thought I could change that! I'm an idiot.”

“Harry, no,” Louis whimpers. He does get bored with his relationships, but not with Harry. He's never bored of Harry.

“Then tell me Louis, do you love me?” Louis panics. His mind is racing, his heart is aching. This is it. He needs to get out now.

“N-no, I don't love you Harry.” Harry looks crushed as the thick silence falls over them. He shakes his head and steps back,

“Then break up with me.”

“What,” Louis gasps.

“Break up with me Louis. Stop playing games and break up with me like you should have done a month ago.” Louis is shocked, he's always the one to break things off with his boyfriends. He just tells them that he is bored and needs something new and exciting. This is Harry though. This actually hurts.

“I,” Louis mumbles, “I'm breaking up with you Harry.” Harry nods and fixes the bag that is hanging off his shoulder that Louis just noticed. Harry came right from the airport to here.

“I hope you miss me,” Harry spits and turns leaving Louis stood in the living room alone.

 

  
**Whoa whoa  
I ain't gonna be that easy to leave  
Whoa whoa  
Boy, I'm gonna make you miss me  
Make you wish that you were sleeping in my shirt  
Lie about my jacket and tell everyone it's yours  
When your phone rings after midnight and you're thinking maybe it's me  
I'm gonna make you miss me**

 

Louis is sat in a booth at a bar, Liam sipping at a drink next to him, Stan, Leah, and Danielle around the table as well. Everyone is talking brightly, but Louis is sat leaning against Liam’s side, scrolling through Twitter. His notifications are going crazy because Harry just tweeted and his fans decided to tag Louis in their replies. Louis clicks the tweet and reads it.

_@Harry_Styles: Well, I ain't going out like that_

People must think it has something to do with Louis, but Louis isn't sure. Harry’s tweets have always been hard to distinguish. He's very secretive about who and what it's about.

Louis starts reading the replies. A bunch of people are saying they tried googling the words he used, but find that they are not part of any song like Harry’s tweets usually are.

“Lou,” Liam whispers into Louis’ ear with a sigh when he sees what he is doing. Louis locks his phone and shrugs. He doesn't want to talk about it.

“Hey Lou, whose jacket is that?” Leah asks.

“Mine,” Louis lies easily.

“It's a bit big for you, don't you think?” Danielle questions.

“It's warm, what's it matter?” He hisses. He clicks his phone to find the time and starts sliding out of the booth. “It's late, I'm heading home.” It's just past eleven, but he's exhausted and he hasn't even been drinking. He's bored.

“Do you want me to come?” Liam questions. Louis shakes his head and thanks him anyways before leaving. He finds his car and hurries back to his flat. He just wants to be in bed, sleeping. When he gets home he kicks off his sneakers and locks the door before going to his bedroom. He slides out of his jeans, putting his phone on his bedside table and pulls off Harry’s jacket before throwing off his own shirt. He goes to his drawers and starts digging around in them.

He sits on the floor and sighs when he can't find a single shirt of Harry’s. The only thing he has from him is a fucking jacket. He's close to tears as he climbs into bed and checks the time. It's after midnight, so he blames the late time and limited sleep he's had on the reason for the want to cry. He shuts his eyes and let's the silence fall over him.

Ten minutes later he's still awake, but his phone ringing breaks the silence. Louis sits still for a second, his heart picking up speed as he hopes that it's Harry. He slowly rolls over and checks the phone. He finds that it's Stan. He drops the phone and rolls back over away from it. He ends up crying himself to sleep.

 

  
**You're cold and hot**   
**You burn out like a match**   
**Keep a slip knot and the strings you attach**   
**You think it's easy, but that's a lie**   
**The only reason that you're good at goodbye is**   
**Every boy you ever met was too easy to forget**   
**Well, I ain't going out like that**

 

Harry is sat in a chair looking at Katie, the woman interviewing him, and smiles as they get counted in.

“Welcome back! Like I promised, I am here with Harry Styles.” He thanks her and waves at the screaming and cheering crowd. She first starts by asking him about the upcoming tour and he explains that he is excited to go to new cities and meet all his fans. She moves on to ask about his X-Factor experience before she catches Harry by surprise.

“You tweeted something the other day and everyone is very confused about it. I was begged on Twitter to find out what the tweet meant by your fans when I announced you would be on.” Harry looks at the screen behind them that has his tweet on it. Oh, that one.

“Actually,” he smiles and looks back to Katie, “those are lyrics from my new song I've been writing.”

“A new song! Already?”

“Yeah, it's just something random. I had inspiration and bam, new song!” Harry laughs. Katie laughs along,

“Well what's it called? Do you plan on releasing it?”

“I do, yeah. It's just something extra, so it won't be on any album and I don't want to say the name of it yet. I'm thinking in two weeks, you will have it: name and song.”

“Well you heard it here ladies and gents! In two weeks we will have a new secret song from Harry! I can't wait!” He talks with her a bit longer before they are going to commercial. He thanks her and kisses her cheek before leaving.

He finds Niall who smiles,

“Two weeks?”

“Yeah, I'm read for him to hear it.”

“You are probably making it really hard for him to forget you H,” Niall knocks his elbow into Harry’s arm. He smirks and shrugs,

“Good.”

 

  
**Whoa whoa**   
**I ain't gonna be that easy to leave**   
**Whoa whoa**   
**Boy, I'm gonna make you miss me**

**Writing letters that you're never gonna mail**   
**Stay up and paint my favorite shade of red on your nails**   
**'Cause you can't fall asleep and you're wishing you were with me**   
**I'm gonna make you miss me**   
**Make you miss me**

 

“I've never seen you like this Lou.” Louis frowns and looks up from where he was staring at his lap. He's on the couch, cuddled tight with a blanket as the interview with Harry and Katie ends. It's late, so Louis had to watch it on YouTube because he missed it today when it was actually on.

“I've never been hung up on a guy before, that's why.” Liam sighs,

“Why don't you call him?” Louis shrugs. He really has no excuse to not call Harry, he's just so scared Harry moved on. He looked perfectly fine and healthy in the interview. Liam stands and stretches.

“It's late and Zayn just got home from work, so I'm heading home. Text him or something Louis.” Liam hugs him before leaving. Louis gets up and moves to his room. He turns on the tv and sits, leaning against the headboard with his phone in his hand. He opens Harry’s texts and frowns. The last three are from Harry from almost a month ago. Louis sniffles as his eyes start to water. He clicks the keyboard.

_I miss you_

He types it and moves to hover over the send button. Without a second thought he quickly moves his finger and deletes the words from the text. That's too simple. Harry deserves more, better.

_Hi. I know it's been almost a month, but I just wanted to say hi and that I miss you. Like, a lot. You've made it fucking impossible to get over you, and well the media and Twitter hasn't helped much. Harry, I really fucked up. I'm so fucking in love with you. I've never fallen so hard for someone in my life and I was terrified. You were going on tour and I figured I should put a bit of distance between us so I was use to it, but it just backfired. Please, I love you Harry. I don't know what I'm asking for, but just know that I love you too. Well, if you still love me that is._

He reads it over and sighs, holding down the backspace button so it all deletes. He can't do it. He sets his phone on the table and looks up at the ceiling.

“I wish you were here,” he whispers. Louis has never cried himself to sleep so much in his life.

 

  
**Make you miss the way my hand fit in your hand**   
**When you're dialing my number, listening to my favorite bands**   
**I'll say, hey baby, you know all you can say is come and get me**   
**I'm gonna make you miss me**   
**I'm gonna make you miss me**   
**Oh oh oh**   
**I'm gonna make you miss me**

  
Louis wakes up to many calls and texts from Liam. It's actually ten calls and one text. He reads the text first.

_Lou, you have to listen to this_

Louis clicks the link that Liam included in the text. It opens to a tweet that Harry tweeted at one in the morning last night.

_@Harry_Styles: I'm a week early, but I couldn't wait any longer. I hope you guys like the song. It's called Make You Miss Me :)_

Louis gets the dig almost immediately. Harry wrote a fucking song about making Louis miss him. Jerk. Louis clicks the link and two minutes later he finds himself buying the fucking song off iTunes and waiting for it to download.

Three minutes later he has the song blasting and he's sobbing. Fuck Harry Styles.

_“Make you miss the way my hand fit in your hand. When you're dialing my number, listening to my favorite bands. I'll say, hey baby, you know all you can say is come and get me. I'm gonna make you miss me. I'm gonna make you miss me. Oh oh oh....I'm gonna make you miss me.”_ The song ends and Louis quickly plays it again. Harry sounds beautiful singing it and Louis can't handle it. He royally fucked up, but when the song ends he hopes that Harry is serious because Louis quickly picks up his phone and opens to Harry's texts.

_Come and get me??_

He sends it and sits staring at the text. Two minutes later the message switches from delivered to read. Louis waits for the thought bubble with three dots to appear, but they don't. Harry is going to ignore his text.

Louis locks his phone and curls into a ball on the bed. He pulls his blanket over himself and starts crying. He doesn't know for how long, but some time later someone is knocking on his front door. He searches for his phone, but finds that no one texted him to say he was coming over. If it's Liam he will walk in and so will any of his friends that knows he keeps a spare key on the top of the door. The person knocks again and Louis groans. He's not getting up to answer it. He's a mess.

The knocking doesn't happen again, so Louis figures the person left, until he hears his bedroom door open. See, his friends are smart after all.

“It would help if you answered your door when I knock.” Louis quickly sits up and throws the blanket off himself. Harry is stood in the doorway, arms cross as he leans on the doorway.

“Hi,” Louis says breathlessly. He hasn't seen Harry in so long and he looks amazing.

“Hi baby.” Louis starts crying at the nickname, causing Harry to hurry over and hug Louis. Louis lays on his back so Harry is on him holding him tight. Keeping him pressed tight to the bed. “Shh Lou, it's okay.”

“I fucked up so bad Harry,” he cries, “I miss you so much and I'm so fucking in love with you. I was so scared. I tried texting, but I couldn't do it. I was scared you moved on.”

“I didn't,” Harry promises, “still love you darling.” He pulls his face from Louis’ neck so he can kiss his forehead. He brings a hand up to wipe the tears for Louis’ cheeks and kiss him there as well. Louis reaches up and takes Harry’s hand in his.

“I missed holding your hand. I missed being wrapped up in you,” Louis admits. Harry smiles softly and presses an amused kiss to his boys neck.

“I told you I'd make you miss me.” Louis giggles even though he is pouting,

“No, you told me that you hoped I would miss you, and I did. So much.” He starts crying again, so Harry sits up and pulls him into his lap.

“Stop it Lou. I'm here, there's no reason to cry.”

“I've never been so in love Harry, and I almost let you go. I did let you go and I probably wouldn't have asked for you back if you didn't write that song.”

“So you're asking for me back?”

“Begging,” Louis pleads, “I want to be in love with you Harry Styles. I am in love with you.”

“I'm in love with you too Louis Tomlinson, ever since the day I saw you in your cute green work vest.” Louis giggles and hides his face in Harry’s neck.

“The song is lovely, your voice sounds amazing.”

“Thank you baby,” Harry whispers and kisses Louis’ ear before he rubs his hands over Louis’ back, allowing the comfortable silence to fall over them. They needed a second to take in the moment and gather their thoughts. “I leave in two weeks for Japan to start my tour.”

“Okay,” Louis nods and sits up to look at Harry.

“Is this going to happen again? Can you handle me being gone on tour for weeks?”

“Yes,” Louis says without any hesitation, “I-I'll just come visit you. I can do that right?” Harry nods in confirmation, “yeah, so I'll visit and I'll call every night, or Skype if you aren't too tired and we will text every moment. You'll be so sick of me you will wish I lose my phone for a few hours.” Harry laughs and hugs Louis to him, “and you just have to make sure you leave me tons of your shirts. I need those. I didn't have a single one to sleep in these past few weeks,” Louis pouts.

“I'll make sure you have plenty of shirts and I'm sorry you didn't have any over this rough patch. We’ll make sure that never happens again, yeah?” Harry’s pouting at Louis, teasing him, but Louis just pouts back and nods before Harry kisses him soundly. “You still have my jacket right? That was pricey.” Louis giggles and nods,

“Yeah. I've basically lived in it though, so it probably smells.” Harry scrunches up his nose,

“Maybe you can keep it then and I'll just buy a new one.” Louis smiles and leans up to kiss his boy.

“I love you so much, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Harry promises and holds Louis’ cheeks in his hands, “I love you too. We are together now because of this. It's only made us stronger.” Louis rolls his eyes, but smiles and kisses Harry again.

“Thank you for forgiving me.”

“Always my love.”

“No more missing you though, I can't deal with it.”

“Well, in that case,” Harry smirks, “be ready for Japan. We leave two weeks from Sunday.” Louis squeals and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I can't wait to see the world with you!” There is nothing more important than Harry, and if following him around to new countries and different cities will keep them close, Louis will follow him all over. “Will you take a picture with me?”

“For what?”

“Instagram,” Louis smiles. Harry laughs and agrees. He stands up to set his phone on self timer before going back to Harry. Harry grabs Louis, so Louis wraps his arm around him. The camera is at three, so Louis tells Harry to kiss his cheek. He ends up laughing brightly when instead Harry licks his cheek and the camera catches that. He pushes his boy away with a big smile and grabs his phone to see the photo. He decides it's perfect for Instagram and sits with Harry while he posts it.

“We should go out tonight,” Harry tells him as they lay back to lay down and cuddle for a bit.

“I'd love to,” Louis nods and kisses Harry’s jaw before putting his face in Harry’s neck and breathing him in. His heart clenches. He's so lucky and he needs to always remember that. 

**Author's Note:**

> The picture I mentioned will be posted on my Instagram if you guys want to check it out! It's @stylinsonfiction so you can see the edit I made. Also, if you're a Larry account you should comment your account names so I can follow you or you can follow me and I'll follow back! But only if you're still Larry af! Love you guys!!


End file.
